tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems of Daedric Force
The Gems of Daedric Force were created by Sylarys Steelfang, to contain her powers after Molag Bal was exorcised from her. They hold extreme power and people who possess these gems can use their powers to achieve their own ends. There are nine gems in total: Soul, Mind, Magic, Vitality, Valor, Void, World, Shadow and Unity. When the gems are brought together, the wielder of the gems will have Omnipotence and be able to alter the Aurbis however they wish. Also, the gems, if brought together without the Unity Gem, can be used to summon the nigh omnipotent cosmic entity Gideon Steelfang, who can grant wishes and perform miracles, at the bidding of the one that summoned him. The gems also seem to possess sentience and will choose their owners. Generally, if the judge their owner unworthy of their power, they might switch hands. The gems do not have morality, though, and can be used for both good or evil purposes. Soul gem The Soul gem manifests as an amethyst like stone and is a vibrant purple in colour. It gives its user the power to manipulate souls in any way. The user of the gem can cast Soul Veils like Sylarys, manifesting as a violet miasma that kills anything with a trappable soul and traps it to a soul gem. It can also be used to directly tear souls out of people. The gem can be fed souls to strengthen it temporarily, but it cannot hold souls long term, unlike Sylarys herself. The wielder of the soul gem has to be careful, or the gem might claim their soul. The gem is the anticipation of Molag Bal's and Jyggalag's powers that inhabited Sylarys. The ordering of souls and their catching. The Soul gem's power cannot affect one who possesses the cloaking power of the Shadow Gem, allowing the Shadow Gem to overpower it with ease. It is in the possession of Virlomi. Mind Gem The Mind gem looks like a sapphire and has a pale blue colour. It gives the user the ability to modify the memories of anyone they use its power on. It can also be used to mind control people, psionically kill them or incapacitate them. The mind gem can work on entire armies at once. The gem also grants great knowledge and wisdom to its wielder. If the gem is used wrongly, it will damage and even destroy the user's mind, causing insanity and death. Also, the user must overpower the will of those whom he/she is trying to control, which can prove difficult. It might therefore be wise to use it in conjunction with the Valor gem. This gem is linked to Sheogorath, Vaermina and Hermaeus Mora. The princes tied to the mind and the process of thought. The ability to think and dream on a scale beyond common mortality. The Mind Gem cannot dominate the indomitable will the Valor Gem confers on those it affects, thus is loses to the Valor Gem. Adawulf Sea-Born is the current wielder of the mind gem. Magic Gem The magic gem is pure white and looks like a sparkling diamond. It gives nigh unlimited magicka to the wielder and allows them to cast almost any magical spell, even one that is non existent, similar to the process of spell creation, except without an altar. It also massively increases the magical potential of the wielder and makes them nearly immune to magical damage, absorbing the magic that is directed against its wielder. The weakness of the magic gem is that if the user draws too much magical power from it, they might destroy themselves from magicka burn. Also, an incompetent user performing a powerful spell might cause a backfire, killing themself. This gem represents Azura's and Meridia's fractions of power when Sylarys contained them. Pure magical force and power to be wielded at the fingertips of anyone with the will. The destructive potential of the Magic Gem cannot overcome the regenerative powers of the Vitality gem, which defeats it. Vorwith Forlen is the current wielder of this gem. Vitality Gem The Vitality gem is green and looks like an emerald. It grants immortality and eternal youth to its wielder and heals them from physical injury at a great rate, making the user nearly invincible. It can also be used to control life energies, like vampires from the Steelfang Strain. Users of the Vitality gem have to be careful, for if their lives are being prolonged by the gem, should the gem be taken, they will age to their supposed age, wither away and die. It might also cause the user to become animal like and wild if they are too dependent on its power for their preservation, as it is linked heavily to the natural order. It might be wise, therefore, to be a vampire or lycanthrope before using the Gem, as such people have abilities to mitigate the negative side effects. This gem is the extract of Hircine's, Peryite's and Namira's powers from Sylarys. The very power of untamed, dangerous natural order that will inhabit the wielder. The Vitality gem only protects the physical body and thus the Mind gem can totally destroy the wielder of the Vitality gem. Syinter Seastar currently owns the Vitality Gem. Valor Gem The Valor Gem is red and looks like a ruby. It gives the user extreme inspirational capabilities, charisma, speech abilities and grants them the knowledge of leadership. People around the user of the gem that do not have mental shielding of a kind will automatically hunger to follow the wielder as followers. People under the user will also naturally act selflessly for their perceived leader, so long as they cannot shield their mind from the gem. The Valor gem has a possibility of corrupting its wielder and making them power hungry and irrationally decisive, giving them unrealistic expectations and extreme pride, to the extent of megalomania. Unlike the more direct and blunt usage of the Mind gem, the Valor gem's power is subtle and requires almost no effort on the user's part. This gem is a Sylarys' fragment of Mephala, Boethiah and Malacath. An illusion of heroism and courage is received from this gem. The allure of false leadership and the fulfillment of false promises to the humans around the leader. The Valor gem is defeated by the soul gem, as the entrapment of souls renders its subjects mindless and without will. The Valor gem has changed hands many times, through the hands of Agustus Cicero, his son Octavian Cicero, the deceased Empress Alexia Silver-Blood, deceased Elder Council member Daerch and finally Jarl Etaret Witchbane. Void Gem The Void gem is strangely orange in colour, looking like a rather light ruby. It allows the user to banish anything they wish out of the Aurbis permanently. Unlike Raydin Steelfang's ability to banish things out of the Aurbis, which cannot be undone, the Void gem can recover what it is used to banish out of the Aurbis (things banished by Raydin cannot be recovered by the gem). It can banish its user if the user is not careful and it might also banish the wrong object if the user is not focused. Therefore, in terms of destructive potential, the Void gem is most dangerous, which was why Sylarys had Raydin keep it, rather than have is scattered across Tamriel. This gem's root of power is that of Mehrunes Dagon and Nocturnal. It's purpose is to destroy things from the Aurbis And never let them reappear ever again. It is the opposite of the world gem. Raydin Steelfang used to keep the Void Gem in a secure vault that was a pocket dimension in the void. The Void gem escaped Raydin's vault under mysterious circumstances, probably triggered by the collection of the other gems. It has the unique ability to transverse the void. World Gem The World Gem is a bright yellow gem, much like a Topaz. It allows the user to alter the world in drastic ways, far beyond the ability of common alteration, almost on par with CHIM, giving the power to create. It will not, however, risk waking the dreamer. It can bend the laws of physics. Alterations made by the World Gem are not permanent, unless the wielder is willing to literally bend the world to the extent which it cannot bend back, a mostly fatal move unless the user can shield themselves from the unnatural power of the gem. The world gem cannot alter people or magic, which is its main limitation. Of all the gems, the world gem is most dangerous to its wielder, creating possible perils with every use. An experienced practitioner of CHIM, though, will be able to maximize the potential of the gem. The powers contained in this gem come from Clavicus Vile and Sanguine, a fulfilment of worldly desire and the defying of reality to escape into a simulacrum. It is the opposite of Void gem. It is currently in the possession of Talion Avryil. Shadow Gem The Shadow Gem is a completely black gemstone, much like obsidian in appearance. It contains all of Sylarys' umbrakinetic power, allowing the user to create weapons and armour out of shadows, or directly use shadows to attack opponents. It also allows the user to absorb all light, turning into a black void of any size. The true nature of the gem's attacks and constructs is actually dark energy and matter, but it looks like shadows. It does use the wielder's magicka to power its abilities, though. The Shadow Gem is probably the safest to use and does not seem to have a negative effect associated with it. Prolonged use also has no known detriment. In terms of power, it is probably the weakest gem, although it is the easiest to control. The powers that feed this gem are those excised from Sylarys herself. "The eternal darkness excised from a princess otherwise from the world of light", as it can be described as. The weakness of the gem is because it contains the power of only one individual and no a few. The Shadow gem is defeated by the magic gem, as it is incapable of matching the raw power output of the aforementioned gem. It was owned by Setsuna. She lost the gem after her defeat at the hands of Siris Steelfang, as the gem was cast adrift in space, seeking a new owner. Unity Gem The Unity Gem is iridescent and rainbow coloured, changing hues constantly. Alone, the Unity Gem is useless, but it, when used in conjunction with the other eight gemstones, can give the user omnipotence and the ability to alter anything that is part of the dream. It can also create new dreams when united with the eight. It is currently possessed by Raydin and kept in a secure vault. The Unity Gem allows one to fully control the eight gems, preventing the negative ramifications if they are used wrongly. It also supplies nearly limitless energy to all the gems, bringing them to full potential. This gem draws its powers directly from the Dreamer. It is the fabled "one gem to rule them all". Most of the powers Sylarys wields are also in this gem. Raydin Steelfang keeps this gem in an impermeable vault. It cannot escape the vault, unlike the void gem, since like all other gems besides the void gem, it cannot travel through the void. Trivia * The Gems of Daedric Force are based on the Infinity Gems from Marvel Comics * Sylarys can use every gem without fear of negative effects, since she is completely acquainted with all the powers that exist in the gems, as they were her powers. * The Gems in total contain more power than all seventeen daedric princes added together. This is because Sylarys herself was extremely powerful and equal even to a daedric prince. * Raydin knows the nature of each gem, even though he never used them before. This might be due to his ties with Sylarys and his strong magical perception * Annalyse Steelfang can detect the location of the gems in her dreams. * The Gems of Daedric Force cannot be destroyed by conventional means. They also defy efforts to alter their shape. They can be set in Jewelry, though. * The Wraithguard might be able to shield one partially from the unnatural powers of the gems, but it cannot fully protect the users. Only the unity gem will totally protect the user. * The gems can mutate anything to serve as a guardian, if necessary. Category:Artifacts Category:Jewelry Category:Apparel